


Crash Course

by MissNessarose



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pietro is thirsting hardcore, Pining, Rare Pairings, Romantic Desperation, Running into people (literally), Sisters plotting behind brothers' backs, This is so cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNessarose/pseuds/MissNessarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro isn't sure what to make of the new kid other than that he's kind of...well, a <i>nerd</i>. Not that that's bad. It's...kind of cute?<br/><i>Shit.</i><br/>Yeah, he's kind of got it bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Course

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Miłosny Kurs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065614) by [Avillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avillo/pseuds/Avillo)



> Happy Birthday, Bro!  
> I know it's not much, but I had a lot of fun writing this for your favorite rare-pair, and I hope you like it as much as I do~  
> I'm no expert on romance (I'm aromantic and asexual, so I'm kind of an alien on the subject), but I hope this piece lives up to your expectations and at least makes you smile! I hope you had a great birthday, and spent lots of time with who and doing what you love.  
> Love you lots, your Wanda.

 Pietro isn't sure what to make of the new kid other than that he's kind of...well, a _nerd_.

Not that that's _bad_.

It's...kind of cute?

 _Shit_.

“Don't think about it too hard, you might hurt yourself,” Wanda says beside him, leaning away when he tries to smack the pudding cup out of her hands.

“Knock it off,” he groans, slumping forward to crash his head into his arms in the most defeated of ways. “And stay out of my head, okay?”

She shrugs, and doesn't say anything in return. They're related—it's practically her job to embarrass him. Not that he needs much help—especially with how _obvious_ it is that he's desperately pining for this kid's affections.

Pietro doesn't think so, but it's no secret to anyone else—already his head is propped up on his hands again, and the look in his eyes is that unmistakeable, sappy goo-goo-eyed stare that really would make Wanda sick seeing on anyone else. On her _brother_ , well, it's a different story entirely.

Really, she's got to do _something_ about it.

“Look, have you even said twelve words to this kid? Do you even know his name?”

“Of course I know his name!” Pietro bristles. “I'm seventeen, Wanda, not _five_.”

“Well, from the fight you're putting up about all this, you sure seem like you could comfortably order off of the kid's menu.”

Another retort is fresh on his tongue, but he holds it back because he knows she'll have twice as good of a follow-up, and the last thing he needs is a fight with Wanda right now. She almost _always_ wins.

He says that he's not that hungry anymore; that he's going up to their shared room on the school's third floor. Wanda doesn't have to peek into his thoughts to know that he's lying.

\- - -

Sometimes—and only _sometimes—_ walking and wandering around was better for de-stressing than running blindly just to see how far he could go before his thoughts caught up with him. And he didn't think that Charles would appreciate him being late to class in ten minutes by loitering too long somewhere in California.

There's literally _no_ reason for him to feel so conflicted, to lie awake for nights thinking about this new kid who he's barely known for a week. But they'd talked once when Storm asked him to show him around the place, and _sure_ he looked like something roughly demonic, but Pietro could get lost in those eyes.

 _Fuck_ , it was bad.

Yeah, there had been a couple of kids back in high school he'd considered talking to, and that one nervous girl that had barely been able to ask him to homecoming sophomore year, but those were harmless, and he knew that they would never really amount to anything.

 _This_ kid, though. _Holy shit._

The feeling was entirely foreign and really weird, and it was driving Pietro nuts—it felt like being sick, but also depressing, and honestly, he just wanted it to go away and leave him be. People were either impressed or annoyed by his presence (he was just the weird, fast kid with that one sister more often than not), and trying to make a move on this boy was a risk he didn't want to really take. Was this kid even _interested_ in boys?

He'd never know if he didn't ask, but you couldn't just spring something like that on a person!

“Why does this have to be so fucking _hard?”_ Pietro mumbled, pulling at his hair as if it would help anything (it didn't). He still had time to kill until next period, so he instinctively reached for the goggles perched on his head and decided to go for a run.

It was just starting to get nice out, and kids were mingling or wandering about outside, spending their free time outside in the last few minutes before class started. Some were hurriedly scribbling down answers from friends' homework, hoping that they'd understand it _eventually_ , or not forget to finish the worksheet next time.

Easily, he wove his way between chatting friend groups and people walking, darting between and around as simply as if he were walking at their own speed. But, inevitably, when his thoughts ran rampant, he ran faster to distract himself, and ended up colliding straight into somebody.

Chatter stopped as people turned to look at the wreckage, and some kids even laughed. Pietro pulls himself from a row of hedges with a surprising amount of dignity, pulling twigs and the odd leaf from his hair and a few thorns from his jacket. He can't say that it didn't hurt, but he's sure that the other kid must be in worse shape, because he _was_ going pretty fast, but he spots the student sprawled on the pavement and swears he might throw up.

Kurt is picking gravel from his palms and his tail is coiled and flicking aggressively like an upset housecat and if Pietro could die right where he stands he thinks that this is the moment to do so.

' _Fantasize about a boy, send him flying across the fucking courtyard,_ ' he thinks to himself bitterly. ' _Great way to get a date, Maximoff.'_

It's too late to walk away and pretend it didn't happen—everyone else _saw_ it happen, so he'd know who hit him eventually, and Pietro would probably expire out of pure shame. So, he decides that he's got to try and keep his cool and apologize without pouring his heart out, and hope that they can mend this so things don't get awkward later.

 _God_ , it's going to be hard to pull off.

He jogs over there just as Kurt pulls himself to his feet, wiping scraped hands on his thighs and checking for blood from the wounds.

“Hey,” Pietro starts, _praying_ that if he's blushing it isn't obvious. “Look, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking, and—and I didn't mean to—really—”

Kurt laughs, because he's stammering like a _fucking idiot_ , and shakes his head. “It's fine. Not too bad—I think I'll live.”

His accent is slight, but Pietro's heart is hammering in his chest and his hands are shaking. _Cool it, Pietro. Play it cool._

“Yeah...yeah, I hope so—I-I mean, totally. Yeah. I was just, going _way_ too fast, and—”

“Hey, would you show me sometime?” Kurt asks excitedly, his eyes glowing. He obviously doesn't see the accident as as much of a horrifically embarrassing tragedy as Pietro does, thank God. “I think it's really cool how you do that thing. I know you can't teach me, really, but...I just think it's neat.”

_He thinks I'm cool—holy shit!_

Pietro grins, and smooths his hair back, trying to give off vibes that he's not some skinny, nervous, pining little shit who really wants to kiss the resident blue teleporter. Because he _totally does_.

“...thanks?” he says, intending to sound confident. His voice cracks and his words come out squeaky, making Kurt laugh and it's probably the cutest laugh he's ever heard.

“I mean, yeah, I totally could sometime. Whenever. Tomorrow, maybe?”

Kurt thinks on it, and nods. “Yeah. I'm not doing anything tomorrow. We could like, go get donuts or something.”

 _Oh my God it's totally a fucking date,_ Pietro thinks. Awkward silence hangs between them until Kurt's eyes widen and he stoops over to pick up scattered binders and papers from the ground.

“My goggles—” Pietro says, realizing that somewhere in the wreckage, they've flung themselves from his head. “Where the fuck—?”

And above the bushes he crashed into, they're hanging from the branches of a rather tall tree. He's shit at science and has no clue how that happened, but there they are, dangling among the leaves. Before he can even express his distaste at having to climb the tree and get them back, Kurt has vanished in a puff of smoke beside him, perched on the tree branch to grab the goggles, and is back, placing them in Pietro's hands.

“There you go,” he says, grinning.

“Uh—t-thanks. Hey, are those papers in the fountain yours?” Pointing, Kurt sighs when he realizes that it _is_ , in fact, his assignment scattered in the water.

“They _were_ my math homework,” he says.

Pietro hands him a textbook after folding down the crumpled pages and offers his help. “Hey, I'm no good at math, but I've got some of the answers, so if you'd want them before class...?”

They have the same math class last hour, and there's plenty of time to jot down the answers before then.

“Really?” The kid almost _bounces_ on his feet, he's so excited, and Pietro smiles.  
“Yeah, sure. It's no big deal. _But_ ,” he adds, holding one finger up, “you have to show me how you do that teleport thing tomorrow. Deal?”

“Sure!”

The bell rings from the school building behind them, and Pietro slowly realizes that all of the kids that had previously been frequenting the courtyard around them are _gone_.

“Oh, shit, we're late!” he says, panicking but also slightly not—it isn't the first time he'll be late to class, and he doesn't really care. Kurt hurriedly organizes the books in his arms and licks his lips.

“...yeah, we should go.”

They stand there for another long second and Pietro thinks _fuck it_ before swooping down for a kiss and taking off towards the front doors. Surprised but blushing, Kurt laughs to himself and hurries after him.

From the second floor hallway, Wanda puts her book back in her bag with a sigh and pulls twenty dollars from her pocket. She hands it to the girl standing at the window next to her, who bears a proud smirk as she tucks the money away.

Wanda shrugs. “Honestly thought it would take him longer to make a move. Can't say I'm not impressed.”

Rogue brushes hair from her eyes. “True. But it's been weeks. You know Pietro—he's too jittery and worried to _not_ do anything.”

Footsteps and chatter fill the halls as kids hurry to class behind them, and Wanda pulls the strap of her messenger bag over her shoulder. She shoots a smile towards her friend.

“We're not going to bring this up to them, are we?” Rogue asks softly.

Wanda laughs. “Are you kidding? I'll _never_ let him live this down!”

As promised, she doesn't.


End file.
